


Who Needs to Catch Them All?

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: When I've already got you.[Reader/Various]
Relationships: Leon/Reader, Raihan/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 674





	1. Desperation (Raihan) [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just because I'm SUPER thirsty for Raihan and have no outlet for it bc like... no one has written much reader-insert stuff for him in general, let alone SMUT so uh here's my first contribution to the pokemon fandom despite being around awhile ENJOY
> 
> also don't worry there's more for Raihan coming and also Leon..... oh Leon.....

“I missed you.” He growled in your ear, “Let me show you how much.”

He’s rutting against you like he’s in heat, pressing you against the wall as his dick rubs against your ass. You can feel his thick cock straining against his pants, pre-cum beginning to soak through the front which was quickly transferring onto your panties; you’re amused that he’s reacting like this just from a bit of your teasing, but you couldn’t quite blame him. You knew how much he loved when you sent him nude pictures of yourself, posed in a way that the places he really wanted to see were just out of view. Not to mention the fact the two of you hadn’t had a moment alone for quite a long time, and to finally be completely alone, in the comfort of his own room with a locked door between you and the rest of the world… the opportunity had to be taken advantage of. You both had needs that had to be fulfilled, after all.

Though you weren’t getting much pleasure from him rubbing against your backside, you finally let out a moan when Raihan takes advantage of your guard being down and bites your neck. He was never too rough, never quite drawing blood but using just enough pressure to leave a mark and a small bruise, but used his fangs to his advantage. You weren’t sure if his teeth just grew in like that (marked as a true dragon-type Pokemon user) or if he’d done something cosmetically for that extra dragon-type trainer aesthetic, but either way, you couldn’t help but feel turned on whenever he decided to take a bite out of you. There wouldn’t be a day where he wouldn’t use that to his advantage.

“…Need more.” You finally moaned out, and Raihan nodded, hands sliding from your hips along the hem of your panties until one dips down the front. If he wasn’t busy making quick work of your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys, you’re sure he would’ve made some type of snarky comment about how wet you were. But at the moment you were both full of need, desperate to feel as close to the other as possible, wanting to forget every other responsibility you might have and just indulge in each other. His finger draws slow circles on your clit, his movements slowing down as he brings himself a little too close to the edge.

There was still more to come, he couldn’t let himself spill over just yet (especially not while he still had pants on).

“Bed.” Raihan truly had a way with words when he was horny, but you don’t question it, instead following his movements towards his unmade bed. There were times where you tried to take advantage of the fact you let him lead you, with you being successful at being on top just a handful of times, but Raihan wasn’t in the mood to play games. Before you can even attempt to push him down first he grabbed ahold of you, spinning you around and pushing you down, taking his rightful place between your legs.

You’re almost positive he wants to get to the main course right away but are pleasantly surprised when he begins to undress you, swatting your hands away when you try to help. He had seemed so desperate before, and he had confided he hadn’t masturbated the past few days as he prepared to fuck your brains out the minute he could, but he was a romantic at heart and could never skip foreplay no matter how much his dick begged to be inside you. He kissed down your exposed skin once he removes the fabric in his way, smiling at the way you giggled when he kissed your belly before he finally reached his target area.

“I want to savor this, just in case we don’t get to see each other again for a long time.” He shot you a hungry look as he spreads your legs, fingers squeezing the soft flesh of your thighs in appreciation. “I’ve been waitin’ all day to get a taste of you.”


	2. Before The Show (Leon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I made you guys think this will all just be smut and if i did I'm sorry but have some fluff until I have the chance to write some more smutty goodness later tonight. I've got an idea for Leon and Raihan's still needs a continuation soooooo 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also I super appreciate all of your guys comments, the thirst radiating in them was so strong and they really made me want to write more so I can help the reader-insert tag for the pokemon sword and shield fandom lmao

You always liked to unexpectedly pop in.

You were as stealthy as your Pokemon, sneaking past the guards into the locker room where the one and only Champion would be getting ready for his next match. You’d gotten front row seats, of course, a perk to dating said Champion, but you always liked to try and see him beforehand. He was probably hyping himself up, looking in the mirror and talking to himself about how powerful his team is, and how he has a legacy to uphold. It was an embarrassing habit, but you wouldn’t want to change a thing about him. It made him endearing, and just a little bit more human.

To the masses he might be some type of legend, but to you, he was just Leon.

“Hey!”

Leon doesn’t pretend to be surprised anymore, since your intrusions had become something of a ritual whenever he had a match. He simply grinned in your direction, doing his pose before standing in ready position; his hands were on his hips and the grin on his face almost looked painful. His cape wasn’t on quite yet, laid out on the bench beside where he’d just been sitting. You closed the door to the room behind you as silently as you could, maneuvering so you could stand between him and the mirror. He could be playfully narcissistic sometimes, and you wanted his attention, so you weren’t about to give him a chance to stare at himself in the mirror even longer.

“You know we’re dating, and I’m not just one of your fans, right? You can turn it off when I’m around.”

“I know!” Leon kept the bright smile on his face, but you watched as his shoulders began to relax. “Can be hard to turn off sometimes.”

“I can imagine.”

You never thought you’d get to be so close to a man quite this beautiful, but you’d be counting your lucky stars since Leon had first noticed you. You leaned into to give him a hug but he’s quicker on the draw, his arms encircling your waist as he lifted you up in the air and spun you around. You can’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm, arms sliding around his neck comfortably as he continues to hold you against him; you had been worried about him dropping you at first, but the longer you were together, the more you noticed how strong he really was. It wasn’t just his Pokemon that got a work out.

“Nice seeing you in person and not just on the big screen.” He presses his lips to yours once, twice, and dipped in for a third before you pressed a finger to his lips to give yourself a chance to breathe. “If you keep kissing me like that I won’t be able to let you go.”

“Surprise tag team match with the Champion? Unprecedented, but…” You smiled in response to his joke, shaking your head.

“The people might riot if they see there’s a chance they could battle alongside you. I, for one, would relish in that opportunity, just not in front of an entire crowd of people.”

“I get it. We’re not all made to be in the limelight!”

Before you have a chance to respond,

“Champion, it’s about time to- Hey, how’d you get in here?”

“I’ll see you soon! Do your best!” You planted a kiss on his cheek and he returns the gesture with a kiss of his own, planting one right on your lips while ignoring the now fuming guard. You hold either side of his face, not wanting to pull away, knowing you might not have the opportunity to get another kiss after the match was over, but the crowds cheers for their Champion were beginning to flood the room. Once he heard the call, it was hard for him not to begin his showboating.

“You better cheer loud enough for me to hear it!”

“Don’t I always?”


	3. Visit (Leon) [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been brewing in my head for the past two nights so uhhhh here it is! it's 2k words and i'm sorry if there's mistakes I was trying to get it all sorted out before I left for my interview!

Leon rarely got to spend time with his family.

This is the perfect opportunity, you insisted, after he’d lost his title. He might still have important things to do, but he wouldn’t be _as_ busy, and he deserved to spend some extra time with his family. You hadn’t had the chance to meet them yet either, so you told him to take out two birds with one stone! Introduce you to his family, and spend some time with them! He had finally agreed after days of being pestered, and you wondered if he just felt some sense of shame about having to directly face his mother and brother after his loss.

But he’s greeted at home with the same cheeriness and love that he always is.

Hop bombarded Leon with questions about his final match as Champion (he can see a glint of mischief in his younger brother’s eyes as he says ‘ _final’_ ) while his mother is preoccupied with you, introducing herself and the rest of the family while the brothers catch up. From the pictures you’d seen of Leon when he was younger, he and Hop looked a lot alike, and it was rather heart-warming to see how much he looked up to his big brother. You busy yourself with his mother, helping her cook while your Pokemon lounge around with Leon and Hop’s; they were as friendly and sociable as you were, not to mention having Leon’s Charizard around always made them feel comfortable. You’re sure there’s a parallel to be drawn regarding you and Leon, but with how much socializing and helping you’d done today, you found it hard to think straight.

You finally take a seat after a few hours, rubbing your temples as your head throbbed. The headache had been slowly growing worse the past few hours, and as you tried to will it away, it simply grew stronger to the point you were feeling rather dizzy now. Leon noticed the change in behavior immediately, patting Hop’s head before he walked over to see you.

“You alright?”

“Sorry, it’s just a bit of a headache.” His mother hovered over you, pressing the back of her hand to your forehead. “I’ll be alright, ma’am.”

“Why don’t you lie down in Leon’s room, honey? We don’t want you to overdo it.”

Leon nodded in agreement and helped you up from the table, showing you upstairs to his room. You wished your head didn’t hurt so you could truly take in your surroundings, your eyes drifting over to the ridiculous amount of hats that he had perched on shelves. You looked at him curiously and he simply shrugged his shoulders, ushering to towards the bed which you were more than happy to make yourself comfortable in. You curled up in the sheets almost instantly, noting that they still smelled like him despite him not being home very often at all.

“Do you want me to keep you company?”

“No, you should go spend time with your mom and Hop. I’m just gonna sleep anyway.” He seemed like he wanted to fight it, but he could already hear Hop excitedly looking around for him as he wanted to show off a new move his Cinderace had learned. He pressed a kiss to your temple before rejoining his family downstairs, leaving you to rest.

For the next hour you slumber peacefully, headache slowly drifting away as your body rests up from all the excitement you’d just experienced. It was not easy task meeting your boyfriend’s family, and the stress of it must have finally caught up with you when you’d begun to help with dinner. When you began to drift back into reality your nose is overwhelmed with the scent of the most delicious barbeque you’d ever smelled. Leon had bragged before that his mom was a wonderful cook, but you thought that was just a thing boyfriends said to their significant others to brag about their mother. You had no doubt now that he was telling the truth.

You hear the door to his room click open, rolling over in his bed to turn and face the intruder. It’s the man, the myth, the legend himself, looking a bit tired but still beaming. You knew he might not see his family often but that they meant a great deal to him, and that he thought of them every day; they had been his greatest motivation in keeping his title, wanting to make them all proud, and the money he received as Champion helped to keep them all comfortable. Leon decided to join you in the bed, with you lifting the blanket up to invite him to come inside; he flopped down hard onto the bed, causing you to bounce and laugh as he used the position change to pull you close to him. With your back to his chest you closed your eyes, feeling rather comfortable and knowing you could happily spend the next few hours like this with him.

“Ready to eat?” He asked, nuzzling the back of your neck. “Everyone’s out back finishing up.”

“Smells good…” You mumbled sleepily, “But are you sure you didn’t have ulterior motives to coming in here?”

Though comfortable, his hips had yet to stop moving, rubbing slowly against you as he keeps his face nuzzled into your neck. Leon wasn’t the type to hold back from expressing what he wanted, but he didn’t always use his words to express themselves. When you don’t order him to stop moving against you his hand, previously resting on your hip, begins to play with the hem of your shirt before slipping underneath to touch your bare skin. You had removed your bra before falling asleep, not quite sure where it landed but knowing it’s somewhere in his room, and Leon is quick to note this fact, hand cupping one breast and squeezing gently. When you press back against the hardening bulge in his shorts, he rewarded you with a quiet moan, the quietest moan you’d ever heard him let out, and a quick pinch of your nipple.

Leon continues to tease your chest, moving his other hand that had been resting under you inside of your shirt, taking care of your other nipple. He rubbed them in slow circles with his thumb, waiting until they were nice and hard before withdrawing; you whined as he stopped his pleasurable actions, his response being to simply lift your shirt up so your breasts were exposed. He even pulled back the blanket, the bastard, so that the cold night air could assault them. But Leon is a giver by nature, and he doesn’t leave you hanging for long; he pulled away from your neck and encouraged you to roll onto your back, giving him the exact amount of access that he wanted.

“This type of thing helps headaches, doesn’t it?” His tongue glided against one nipple, glancing up to see your facial expression before he covered it with his entire mouth, sucking just hard enough to cause your back to arch. His unoccupied hand has drifted down into your pants, running along your wet slit, teasing your folds and purposely avoiding your clit. Your heart was racing now, with it almost becoming too easy to forget that there was something akin to a party occurring downstairs. 

“…Don’t really have a headache anymore…” The pain was gone but your head was feeling fuzzy, lips dry as you licked them and wondered exactly what his plan was. The food would be done soon, so shouldn’t the two of you make your grand reappearance? His mom and his grandparents… if Leon took so long up here, they’d have to know something was happening, right?

“Huh, guess we’ll just call it a preventative measure then, right?” His finger finally found your clit, rubbing hard against it as you squeezed your thighs together, wanting him to slow down before he made you cry out his name loud enough his family would hear.

“Call it- Call it whatever you want…” God, you’d never wanted to kiss the man this bad before, but he was keeping his mouth busy, leaving kisses along your chest while occasionally having his tongue flick out to tease a hardened nipple. He could spend almost too much time on this, on making you feel good, on making you squirm, but even he knew there was a limited amount of time at the moment. “Just… Can we just do it already?”

“That excited?” You’re removing your pants as he speaks, rolling your eyes.

“You’re the one who came in here and-!” Leon finally gave you what you wanted, lips pressed against yours to silence your accusation. He maneuvers so that he’s on his knees, giving you a beautiful show for what’s about to be inside of you. You had joked before that he had the perfect dick, not too big, but larger than average, and not thick enough to cause pain, but just thick enough to make you feel _full_. You licked your lips as his nether regions are finally revealed, his cock springing to life when it’s finally freed from it’s material prison.

“I hate that you wear layers.” You leaned over to give the tip of his dick a quick kiss, since it was practically in your face, “Though I guess you can pull both of those off with one fell swoop.”

“It’s a talent.” He grinned, hovering over you, pleased when you spread your legs for him. “I have many talents.”

His dick begins to rub against your warmth, your clit happy to be getting attention once more though you’d much rather his dick be filling you to the brim right now. Leon remained a tease, even if he was bringing himself closer to the edge alongside you, and when you finally let out a breathy moan of his name, he can’t resist any longer. He carefully guided his dick inside of you, watching your facial expression to assure he wasn’t causing you pain; he had accidentally hurt you once, and since then had made a point of being cautious when he was sliding inside you, no matter how much he wanted to begin moving.

“You’re good,” You whispered out, arms wrapping around his neck so you can pull him closer, “Start moving.”

Your lips locked with his as he began to do so, fingers raking through his hair and tugging (just the way he liked) while his hips did the rest of the work. Your legs find their way to wrap around his waist, the new angle allowing him to sink deeper inside of you, both of you moaning happily into the kiss. It’s a difficult task to keep your moans to a minimum, but you’re positive Leon is struggling more; in bed he was almost always all praise, and other times his moans were so loud you’d swear they’d echo through every room and let everyone know exactly what you two were up to. But he didn’t want to clue his family in on what was happening right now, his teeth digging into his lips on the rare moments they weren’t connected to yours.

“Close.” He growled out, forehead pressing against yours.

“Me too…” He kissed you again, movements growing more erratic while he began to thumb at your clit again. The pleasurable feeling built up quicker than you could process, body arching as shockwaves suddenly burst and you feeling yourself coming undone around him. You pulled away from the kiss abruptly to moan his name in his ear, whining, pleading, begging, telling him to unload his come inside you. He comes to his end just as quickly after that, his weak point thoroughly exploited by you, and he groaned out your name perhaps a bit too loudly for your liking.

Your eyes darted to the door but it hadn’t opened, nor had you heard any commotion outside of it. Leon doesn’t seem to be out of breath though you feel exhausted, letting out a sigh as he pulled out of you. The clean-up was the most paranoia inducing part, with Leon having to quickly leave the room to find a towel, but when he’s back you can see that he looked quite happy. It doesn’t take long to clean up the mess and remake his bed, with Leon doing most of the work while you prepared yourself to face his family after fucking him in his childhood bedroom.

“So… Ready to eat?” Leon’s shooting you a playful smile, arm offered out to you as you had just finished getting dressed. You pat your hair down one last time in hopes of it looking presentable before you nodded, hooking your arm with his.

“More than ready.”


End file.
